


Daybreak

by twilightfanjm



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightfanjm/pseuds/twilightfanjm
Summary: While on their honeymoon Bella disappeared leaving behind a confused and devestated Edward. Eleven and a half years later Bella gets into an accident resulting in a coma. With no family to turn to and facing seperation Bella's children run away. Will they discover what their mother has been desperately trying to hide all these years? Will the Cullens find out why Bella disappeared?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Nessie's POV

My heart was beating fast. We had been preparing for this moment for the past week but that didn't make it any less scary. I was only 11 years old and if everything went according to plan this would be the first time my brothers and I would be on our own. Without adult supervision.

A month ago I never would have imagined that my brothers and I would be escaping a foster home. It amazed me how much could change in just a month. Just a month ago my brothers and I were living with our mom. Just the four of us. We didn't have a dad. The kids at school love to tease us about not having a father.

The kids at school were cruel. They made fun of my brothers and I for a lot of different reasons. Besides not having a dad we were also teased because we didn't look anything alike besides the fact that we were triplets. Technically Jacob and Anthony are identical twins. I was the weird one since I was born a girl.

If you looked at my brothers and I you wouldn't know that we were related though. My brothers looked like Taylor Lautner from that movie Sharkboy and Lavagirl. Meanwhile I couldn't look more different with my extremely pale skin and bronze curly hair.

I got teased a lot because of my unusual name. Renesmee. Most people called me Nessie. Which only made them tease me more for being nicknamed after the loch ness monster. For all the bullying we suffered through Anthony had it the worst. He was born without vocal chords so he's mute. He communicated with everyone either through sign language or writing down whatever he had to say. However he could hear and understand everything perfectly so all the insults that were thrown his way on a daily basis really hurt him.

When we weren't at school though we were happy. We didn't have much at home since we were a poor family but we had each other and we had mom. Mom was usually busy working two jobs which made the little time we had together extra special.

Then everything changed a month ago when mom got into a car accident. The doctors say that she is in a coma and they weren't sure when she was going to wake up. Or if she was going to wake up. The thought of losing my mom saddened and terrified me.

Since we didn't have any other family to take care of us we were placed in foster care. Both grandpa Charlie and grandma Renee passed away a few years ago. We had never met grandpa Charlie since he lived in Forks, Washington. Mom avoided all places that were constantly wet, dark, and cloudy. Even if it meant that we could never meet our grandfather.

We never met grandma Renee either. Actually I'm not even sure that my grandparents never knew of our existence. I sighed. None of that mattered anymore. The only thing that mattered was escaping foster care.

A week ago we overheard our social worker and foster parents talking. We couldn't stay here any longer because there was no room for us. We were going to three separate families across the state of Hawaii. We were terrified of being separated. We had already lost our mother. We couldn't lose each other as well.

So we made a plan. We were going to run away. We were going to go to Forks, Washington where mom was from. We didn't know our father but we assumed he was from there as well. Mom refused to talk about our father no matter how many times we asked. All we knew is that she was married to him before. She had slipped and told us without meaning to. She still had the big oval wedding ring.

I hoped we could find out who he was. Maybe we could find him. It wasn't the best plan but it was better than being seperated. I was really good with computers so a few days ago I hacked into an airline and added my brothers's and my name to the passenger list and got tickets. I had set the whole thing up so it would look like we were flying as unaccompanied minors.

I jumped when I felt a finger tapping my shoulder. It was just Jacob and Anthony.

"Are you ready? We better leave now because if we wait until later it will look suspicious," Jacob said.

"The flight's not for another six hours,"

"Yeah and in six hours it's going to be midnight. Don't you think three 11 year old kids walking around in the middle of night will look suspicious?" Jacob questioned.

"You know he is right. It will look suspicious," Anthony added using sign language.

"Fine but what are we going to do until then?"

"Maybe go see a movie first? If we ask permission to see a movie that'll give us an excuse to get out of the house,"

Anthony nodded in agreement.

Even once we were out of the house walking toward the theater my heart wouldn't stop pounding. What if the plan failed? It was a question that was constantly on mind as we sat through Aladdin. Not even a movie was enough to take my mind off of my worries.

As soon as the movie was over we had to start our journey to the airport if we wanted to make it in time. We couldn't exactly drive and since we didn't want to risk anyone noticing us we chose to walk all the way to the Honolulu airport.

Security questioned us a few times about why we were alone. Thankfully our story about our parents just dropping us off at the airport and leaving was enough to satisfy them. It wasn't until we were in our seats that I breathed a sigh of relief. The plan was working.

When the airplane took off I just looked over at my brothers. One look told us all we needed to know. None of us could believe that we had succeeded. Now I just hoped and prayed against all odds that we wouldn't end up on some missing children's list.


	2. Arrival

Nessie's POV

Nothing I did to relax worked. My mind kept thinking about all the million ways our mission could go wrong. People looked at us strangely on the airplane. I knew why. I may only be 11 years old but I wasn't stupid. Far from it actually. I was always the top student in my class. I've gotten straight As since I started to school. My brothers grades weren't as good as mine either. Combined with my knowledge of computer systems and how to hack into them I'd say I'm pretty smart.

Three kids my age travelling alone was an odd sight to most adults. One that would attract attention. The irrational part of my brain was terrified that they would figure us out. That they would know we were runaway kids just by looking at us.

"Relax Nessie. They're not going to suspect anything. It's too soon for the news of our disappearance to have spread," Anthony tried his best to reassure me but it didn't help much.

"i know you're right but I just can't help myself," I signed. Like my mom and Jacob I was fluent in sign language due to Anthony's disability. Sometimes it really came in handy when trying to keep a low profile.

"You're just going to make yourself sick by worrying so much,"

"I'll be fine," I wasn't sure if I was reassuring him or myself more.

Our conversation was interrupted by a stewardess bringing us food. The food tasted terrible but I devoured it anyway because I was so hungry. As I finished my sandwich another, delicious smell hit me. It was a smell that I would know anywhere. Blood.

The smell was enough to make my mouth water. For as long as I could remember I have been able to smell blood. It was a secret that I kept from everyone. Even my mom. I knew it wasn't normal to be able to smell blood let alone think it smells good. I didn't want my own family to think I was a freak so I didn't say anything.

All blood smells delicious. Okay that wasn't completely true. Period blood smelled terrible. Before I knew about periods I was completely baffled by the smell that would come off of my mom and other aduly women once a month. Once I learned and made the connection it made sense.

I have never actually tasted blood no matter how tempting. Oh boy have I been tempted. That was one line I refused to cross. It did make it really hard to be at the hospital with mom. Whenever we went to visit her I could smell blood everywhere. Sometimes it took all of my willpower to stay where I was and not follow the smell.

The smell coming from the man's paper cut a few rows ahead of me was easy enough to resist. Even if the smell still tortured me at the same time.

"Nessie are you okay?" Jacob asked.

"Huh what?"

"You kind of spaced out there for a minute," Anthony added.

"It's nothing. I'm fine. Just daydreaming that's all,"

Whether or not my brothers believed the lie I couldn't tell. At least they didn't ask anynore questions.

Soon we landed in Seattle. There hadn't been any direct flights from Hawaii to Forks so we we had to catch a connecting flight. Thanks to my hacking skills I had been able to add our names to this flight as well.

An hour later we arrived in Port Angeles. From there we hitched a ride to Forks. Once we arrived in Forks however we realized how poorly thought out our plan was. Ww had no idea where we were going to stay.

"What are we going to do now?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know," I said. "I really don't know,"

"Why don't we just rest here for the night?"

"In the middle of the woods, Anthony?"

"Well that might actually be our best plan," Jacob added. "I mean the sun won't be up for a couple of hours and we're all dead tired. Later on we can find out where mom lived and then go from there,"

I didn't like the idea one bit but it was the only idea that we could come up with. We found a spot that we hoped was safe. There didn't seem to be any animals around but the thought of a wild animal attacking in the middle of the night still scared me. Despite this though I still fell asleep.

I woke up dazed and confused by my surroundings. It took me a moment to remember where I was and why. My back hurt from sleeping on the hard forest floor for so many hours. It took me another minute to realize that Jacob and Anthony were missing.

Suddenly I was panicking. Calling out my brothers's names hoping they would appear. Where the hell did they go?! Great, just great. Now I had to go look for my idiot brothers in these unfamiliar woods. Once I found them I was going to give them both a knuckle sandwich for thinking it was a good idea to disappear without a trace.

I got tired of calling out their names over and over again so I searched for them silently. I came across an odd sight as I was walking though. There was a huge house in the middle of nowhwere. It was a beautiful, elegant house. Parts of it were made up completely of glass. Whoever lived here must be super rich. That was the only conclusion that my mind jumped to.

I shook my head. Maybe whoever lived here could help me find my brothers. My stomach growled. A bite to eat would be nice as well and water. I was so thirsty and my throat felt so dry. It had been hours since I had anything to drink or eat.

My heart was pounding as I walked up the driveway. I took a deep breath before knocking. The door swung wide open on the third knock. I felt as if the breath had been knocked out of me when I saw the woman standing in the doorway. Her skin was slightly more pale than mine. She had gold eyes and strawberry blonde hair. Her beauty had no equal. She didn't say anything as she took in my appearance. After spending the night in the forest I knew I looked disheveled especially compared to her.

When I finally found my voice again I was the first to speak. "I'm sorry for intruding but I need help. I'm lost and I can't find my brothers and-"

"Where are your parents?"

"I-well like I said I'm lost and I need help um sorry what is your name?"

"Tanya. Tanya Denali. What might yours be girl?"

"My full name is Renesmee Carlie Swan-Cullen but you can call me Nessie,"


End file.
